Bonding over Pastry
by Paulie MickyJ
Summary: Shinobu is in search of the perfect Cookbook and Misaki helps him out, a friendship blooms. A promised one shot from my actual fanfiic Story of Typhoon's love. Enjoy and review please


The old Bookstore stood there in happy breeze, Tete the old shopkeeper and owner sat on her counter. It was around two in the afternoon in early May, she was not expecting any costumer at this hour. She had spent her whole life in this shop it was fun for her to watch various costumers visiting the shop. The second hand book shop stood opposite the narrow lane which joined the highway. The bookshop was not only popular for rare collection of books but it had become an historical place for book lovers. Old Tete was enjoying her afternoon hibiscus tea and glancing through the poems in the book Colour of The Wind by a new poet. Her ears caught the sound of Wind chimes when the door opened. A young boy stood at the door, he was a regular face but he never bought books. Tete always found this particular boy coming with the older man who was her regular customer. It was first time he came alone to her shop hence this intrigued the old lady.

"Are you open now?"

"Yes we are open please come in"

"Thank you"

"Isn't Yoh-Sama with you today?"

"Ah No he is away on a trip, I am here for myself today"

"I see, how may I help you young man?"

"I want to buy cook books where do I find them here?"

"Let me show you" Tete moved from her chair to walk inside, and asked the boy to follow her.

"You really have a wonderful collection madam"

"Thank you dear, but now days we don't have many who opt for old books, during my school days the shop would be filled and my father would run around all the time"

"I am sorry"

"Don't be, I am not out of business, I still have profits"

"Hmmm"

"Here are the three bookshelves of cook book, magazines, DVDs"

"You keep DVD's too?"

"Ah yes we lend DVD's, before it was VCR you see, those are generally of foreign cuisines"

"Oh I get it"

"So please feel free to rent them"

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me now son, pick you books I will give you 25% discount"

"You are really sweet, Miyagi was right"

"Miyagi Yoh you mean?"

"Yes that's him"

"Is he your brother?"

"Hmmm no"

"No? I see you both together I thought you were brothers but you don't look similar, you cant be his son either"

"I am not his son"

"He is a professor right, you are teacher's pet I guess"

"We are lovers"

"Oh my my"

"Do you hate gays now lady?" Asked the dirty blonde in little annoyed tone

"Not at all, in fact I have two more gay couples visiting my shops, I am getting old I should have realized you were lovers the way you cling to him"

"You saw that?"

"I am a shopkeeper I need to look at my costumers"

"Yeah right"

"Okay I am leaving you please take your time, do you want hibiscus tea I prepared some?"

"Thank you, but no, please have your tea, let me find the book"

"Alright if you are in doubt bring the books to counter okay"

"Yes"

Tete left the boy in company of books. She couldn't help smiling that she had grown old watching so many lovers. The bookshop had seen many love stories, famous writer Sumi in his memoir told how he met his wife here reading the same book he was searching like a lunatic. Famous industrialist Hariku Kamijou had bought his future wife to this bookshop to apologies. Tete had seen break ups too, the most frequent person to visit her to break up was Eri Aikawa, every time she bought a guy here, she made him part of old history. Tete's own son had found this place ideal for break up. But she looked at the happy side too, her son found his wife in this shop too. Now Tete had decided to name the shop to her daughter-in-law after her death. She had worked with her father, her son and daughter worked here with her, now her grand kids worked with her. The place had become symbol of bonds for old Tete. Sometimes she acted counselor, sometime critic and sometime friend to her customers. No doubt she was an excellent business woman; she would bargain well and would sell even better. She loved her cozy chair and her counter. As Tete kept her cup after the last sip of tea, the wind chimes sang again. A dark chocolate hair boy entered the shop, his green eyes made Tete happy always.

"Tete-sama, are you busy?"

"Not at all Misaki-chan"

"That's great then"

"Don't you have class today it's around 2.45 now?"

"We had, but since our literature professors have been sent to Hokkaido we got day off"

"Where is your lover today?"

"Come on Tete-sama don't tease me, not you at least"

"But do tell me where is he?"

"He is held captive by his editor to finish a novel"

"You know Misaki-chan Usami-san writes prose in poetry"

"I know, but most of the time I don't understand what he writes, it's a shame that being his lover I can't understand his words"

"You have no idea what impact you have on him dear"

"Sorry I don't understand"

"Its okay, so what brings you here today?"

"Ah I was returning from pastry shop, I thought to buy some for you"

"Poor students should not waste money on old lady who's foot is set on coffin"

"Don't call the poor: Poor, and you are not dying that early you will my grandkids wedding"

"Huh you little boy I am not immortal"

"Aye Aye, now let us feast on pastry" Misaki handed the box to Tete.

"I have a pot full of hibiscus tea you want some?"

"Sure, my throat is drying from all the shouting, we have paper plates inside"

"You mean moaning don't you?"winked Tete, who was pouring the tea in cups.

"Aaaagg not you too"

"Here take it" Tete gave him a cup and pastry.

"Taste it and tell me how it is, it's a new bakery"

"Excuse me can you Please Help" said a voice which was hiding behind the wall of books built over his arms.

"Oh my goodness you will fall and break your body" Misaki ran to help the boy

"I know help me, I can't see"

"He is helping you, stand still" said Tete who was moving the cups and pastry to safe spot; Misaki helped in carrying the books to the counter.

"Thank you so much" bowed the dirty blond

"You are most welcome"

"Wow kid so many books, will buy them all"

"I don't know mam, I was bringing them to show you"

"Ah I see, I imagined I would be earning a lot today"

"Do I smell pastry in books?"

"Oh no I bought pastry, do you want one?"

"Isn't that for your family?"

"He lives with his lover, so they are two in family" said a gleeful Tete who was already placing a pastry for the young boy

"Oh you bought those for your girlfriend, now she is allergic hence you are feeding us" asked the boy in a doubtful tone

"He lives with his boyfriend, he is gay like you"

"Wait a sec" Misaki was pulled closer by the shorter boy, who was inspecting his face now

"You are Usami Akihiko's lover aren't you?"

"Yes he is"

"I am Misaki Takahashi, nice to meet you, what is your name?"

"Shinobu Takatsuki"

"By any chance are you related to our sweet Dean Takatsuki?"

"Why do you call him sweet?"

"Because he is sweet, he always smiles and helps us when we are in trouble"

"You are not lying are you"

"Shinobu-san he can hardly lie"

"Well he is my father"

"Wow, it must be wonderful to be helped by him"

"He is a bore in home"

"I see, eat your pastry"

"Thank you, for treating an unkown"

"No one in this world is known, everything happens for a reason Usagi-san told me once"

"His books are different"

"I don't want hear anything now please"

"Okay, hey Misaki-kun what's your major?"

"Economics"

"In which year are you?"

"I am in final year, so which high school you go to"

"I am in third year law in T University"

"Did you say law? In T university?"

"Yes, you must be a genius, you know Usami-san topped department of Law in his time"

"Yes his record is still there unbroken"

"What?" Misaki almost spat out his cake

"Yeah, Usami-san is a genius, even I spoke to him he was so surreal"

"You met him?"

"I met him in your university"

"Misaki-chan he isss…." Smiled Tete who chose to remain a silent spectator

"How? Oh wait a second, are you Miyagi-Sensei's lover?"

"Yeah, how do you know, Kamijou-Sensei was speaking about you few days back"

"That slut"

"Don't call him that, he didn't mention your name, Usami-san told me about you, he found your love story interesting"

"Did he? That's why he was curious"

"Well I am curious too"

"About what?"

"Why are you buying so many cook books? Even a chef will die reading all this? Not even systematic choosing? Who buys Cookbook like this?" said Misaki who stood up and started to analyze the books.

"What do you mean?"

"These books have big pictures and few recipes and it's very manual and short not helpful"

"How do you know?"

"Shinobu-san, he is an expert cook, don't go by his naïve looks"

"I am not expert, I am decent"

"Help me out"

"Okay, tell me why you want to cook first?"

"Miyagi will return tired tonight so I want to treat him something delicious"

"What's your most expert dish?"

"Cabbage meat stir fry"

"What else can you cook?"

"Nothing" said a ashamed Shinobu

"What you can't cook anything other than cabbage meat stir fry?"

"Nope"

"Are you an idiot Shinobu?"

"Huh?"

"You picked up these books? These are the hardest of all recipes. If you are beginner, you should start from simple.

"I don't get it"

"Nobody learns to write sentence first, first we learn alphabets and then words and so on"

"Ahhhh"

"Now for tonight let me help you choose some simple but effective books"

Shinobu followed Misaki, who was now leading his path in the world of cookbooks. Misaki was very careful and serious when it came to cooking. Since his childhood he loved the idea of making people happy with simple but delicious food. He felt glad he could help.

"Listen, when you buy cookbooks, remember they must be written for both to be cooked on gas and in oven. Secondly, they must be detailed and clear, picture is must but not a huge one that covers whole page. Okay?"

"Aye"

"Next since you are a beginner, you should go with easy books, a book which has few simple starters, simple main course and desert"

"Aye"

"Don't over crowd your head with many books, pick two three and it will be sufficient for two months okay"

"Got it"

"Here this three books will help you for two months and a food dictionary to help you acquaint with words often people get confused between sauté, stir, smashed, fry etc and that ruins the dish"

"Thank you so much"

"Welcome, what time it is 3.50" Shouted Tete from her counter.

"I have to be home by 5.30, or else Aikawa will eat him"

"Are you in hurry Misaki-kun?"

"A little, but tell me what it is?"

"Can you help me pick up a recipe for tonight and help me in grocery shopping?"

"Do we have a grocery shop nearby, yes we do have, give me the book"

"Yes" Misaki turned the pages of the three books and selected one from each

"Let's go grocery shopping"

"Okay let me buy them"

"Go," Both boys were now standing in front of the counter.

"Tete-sama thanks for the tea, I am heading out first I need to make a call"

"Alright visit again"

"Off course I will"

Misaki was standing outside and dialing to Usami. After several rings Usami picked up thephone.

"Usagi-san, you alright"

"Yes, she didn't kill me yet"

"Will come and pick me up at around 5.15"

"Are you stuck somewhere? you said you get to the party by 5.30?

"I did, I was sure, but here is a friend who needs my help, I cant say him no"

"A friend , that Senpai of yours?"

"No, Dean Takasuki's son"

"You mean Miyagi-san's lover"

"Yeah, actually he wants to cook something special for him, so?"

"Alright help do grocery shopping, I will pick you at 5.15, I will bring the suits then"

"How do you know about grocery shopping?"

"I assumed it, but where do I pick you up from?"

"The grocery store near the old second-hand bookshop"

"Okay, be done by 5.15"

"Bye"

"Misaki-kun, if I am troubling you, you can leave"

"No we are helping you out"

"I heard you call me friend"

"Off course we are not strangers anymore, we are friend, lets go"

So both Uke's walked to the grocery shop, where Shinobu was helped to chose the fresh vegetables and spices. For first time Shinobu did not feel awkward being with someone who was friendly, he dreaded people who would smile to anyone. But Misaki was in natural in his conduct. After many directions and test Misaki finally passed Shinobu for the test of beginners recipe.

"You know Kamijou-Sensei right?"

"Yes, he is a slu…"

"He is not, don't judge, he is scary but not that. Have you met his boyfriend?"

"That tall doctor?"

"Yes Nowaki Kusama"

"What about him, you have crush on him?"

"I have stop having crushes since my 18th year, now Nowaki-kun is an expert cook, if you meet him, ask from him some quick recipes, Kamijou-Sensei is more into baking and sweet dishes, but Nowaki-kun is all-rounder in fast and healthy recipes"

"I see"

"Now remember what I said about basic ingredients"

"Salt, sesame oil, garlic, onion, potato and chicken are friendliest food in world"

"Good"

"If in doubt opt for simple soup and put all the vegetables in it and serve with bread"

"Nice"

"Egg, flour and butter can sweeten your day"

"Perfect, that's why you are in T university"

"I hoped I helped you well"

"Yes thank you so much"

"Welcome" Misaki smiled Happily..

"Misaki, I was honking the car, didn't you hear me" said Usami who was hurrying towards Misaki"

"Will you give me your nu,,"

"How do I hear you bunny, I am inside right?"

"Lets go, it already 5.20"

"Shinobu, excuse me, I have to go, now see you around now bye"

"Hey Shinobu, sorry for interrupting your date, but it's really urgent" said Usami who was pulling Misaki out of the store.

"It's okay, bye thank you very much Misaki-kun"

"Mention-not" waved Misaki.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night after two years of being tortured by cabbages, Miyagi was shocked to find a table lit with candle and giving a totally different aroma than cabbages. The table was calling him with a corn soup, French toast, shredded chicken and plain pudding. Yet Miyagi was far from the blissful days of cabbage, this was the beginning of experimentation, until next three weeks when Finally Shinobu manges the phone numbers of Misaki and Nowaki.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Discalimer- I don't own Junjou Romantica

Well I said there was going to be a small fiction on Misaki-Shinobu friendship in my long Fanfiction "Story of Typhoons love" . So here it is, how the young ukes became friends.

I hope you like it, I would love to have reviews, they help me grow. So feel free to shout, scold, anything if you feel I underdid it.

Thank you for reading

Love you all (^_^)/


End file.
